No where, now here
by Greisfer D.R
Summary: No se explicaba por qué pero quería impresionar a aquella profesora y debía demostrarle que Rin Matsuoka no era un chico común y corriente. Ella tenía claro que no era su alumno así que estaba bien cualquier pensamiento. NADA común pero denle una oportunidad :D


Hola!

Sé que prometí un SouGou y tengo pendiente el otro fic pero ahhh, no pude resistirme a escribir ésto n.n

Dedicado a Steff-linda que me animó a escribirlo... Thank you Lady :D

Por favor no me pregunten de dónde salió la idea, fue algo que simplemente me vino a la mente junto con "¿cómo actuaría Rin si tuviera la certeza absoluta de que es hétero?" y como en Free! las mujeres son MUY escasas... pues hice mi experimento xD

Free! no me pertenece, yo nada más tomo prestados los personajes para escribir.

* * *

><p>"No where, now here"<p>

Capitulo 1.

- Buenas tardes...- saludó el Matsuoka al aire en cuanto llegó a la piscina de la preparatoria Iwatobi. Había ido esa tarde de lunes a visitar a sus amigos porque prometió prestarle un libro a Rei y quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con ellos.

- Hola... ah, eres Matsuoka-kun, ¿verdad?- preguntó una delicada voz a sus espaldas.

- Sí- respondió él despreocupadamente y volteó despacio para encarar a la dueña de aquella voz.- ¿Dónde están los chicos?- cuestionó.

- Ellos no practicaron hoy, se tuvieron que ir para ayudarle a Nanase-kun para sus exámenes porque no le va muy bien con el inglés y las matemáticas- respondió Amakata-sensei sonriéndole cálidamente al chico.

- Y-ya veo- murmuró él sintiendo sus mejillas arder. A decir verdad, se fijaba muy poco en las personas del sexo opuesto y no recordaba alguna vez en la que estuviera a solas con una mujer que no fueran su hermana, su madre o alguna profesora suya por lo que se sintió indefenso y expuesto frente a la sensei de sus amigos. Pero no era nada más el no haber tratado con una mujer antes sino que ella tenía algo que lo ponía nervioso, o más bien, tenía algo que hacía que no pudiera dejar de mirarla en ese escaso momento en el que ocupó toda su atención.

- Creo que Gou-san sigue por aquí aunque ha de haber ido a estudiar por su cuenta pero si quieres puedo llamarla- ofreció ella sonriendo de nuevo y aunque no lo demostrara, también se sintió un poco nerviosa por la presencia del chico porque no había tratado antes con él y como que se le hacía intimidante, esos ojos rojizos y los dientes afilados lo hacían lucir como un "chico rudo" pero poseía una voz muy suave y tenía un gesto de calma al preguntar por sus amigos por lo que se tranquilizó e intento establecer un ambiente de confianza.

- N-no hace falta ¡pero muchas gracias!- se apresuró a responder Rin elevando sin querer la voz y cuando se dio cuenta de que casi había gritado, se avergonzó por completo y se sintió muy tonto consigo mismo pero ¿por qué se había puesto nervioso? ¿por qué le sudaban las manos? ¿por qué sentía su corazón latir con tanta fuerza en su pecho? y más ahora que la sensei tenía su mirada puesta sobre él.

- Oye te han dicho...- murmuró ella acercándose de súbito a él y le escrutó el rostro con mucha atención, el pelirrojo intentó dar un paso hacia atrás para alejarse pero sus piernas no le quisieron responder.

- ¿Qué?- balbuceó el chico reprimiendo el impulso de querer gritar que se apartara porque lo estaba avergonzando mucho.

- Que Gou-san y tú se parecen demasiado, sé que es porque son hermanos pero no dejo de impresionarme- dijo Amakata y se apartó riendo un poco.

- Ahhh, s-sí, me lo dicen seguido- respondió él poniendo una mano detrás de su cabeza y sonrió pero de inmediato pensó en lo ridículo que debió de verse. ¿Desde cuando era tan patético?

- Es una pena que vinieras en vano, Matsuoka-kun- se lamentó ella dándole una palmada al chico en la espalda, aunque no fue propiamente una sino un toque suave que provocó en Rin una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo.

- Fue mi culpa por no avisarles- respondió Rin tratando de no alejarse corriendo, sentía su cara arder y podía apostar que sus mejillas hacían juego con su cabello pero si salía huyendo estaba seguro de que se lamentaría mucho el alejarse de la sensei.

¿Por qué le causaba tanto conflicto el ser tocado por ella? si Gou se le colgaba del brazo de vez en cuando y sus amigos muchas veces le palmeaban la espalda. Tal vez era que en Samezuka solamente había varones y nada más tenía contacto con su hermana y con su madre.

Si creía que hace unos segundos era patético, ahora se sentía peor ¿a su edad y sentirse nervioso por una profesora? ¿dónde quedaba su orgullo?

- ¿Era muy urgente que los vieras?- preguntó Amakata con curiosidad.

- No realmente, le iba a prestar un libro a Rei- contestó el chico sacando de su mochila un ejemplar de cierto libro con ejercicios de respiración para nadadores.

- Ahhh, pensé que sería de otra cosa- murmuró ella con un deje de decepción.

- P-pero no crea que nada más leo de este tipo, también me gusta la literatura- se apresuró a decir Rin para darse un aire de importancia, nuevamente se recriminó mentalmente por ser tan infantil ¡qué afán de él por querer demostrar que no era un simple chico!

- ¿En serio?, yo enseño literatura aquí- respondió la sensei algo animada por encontrar a un muchacho de esa edad con gusto por la lectura.

"_Yo y mi bocota_" se regañó el pelirrojo pero recordó que había leído bastante en su época en Australia por dos razones: para adaptarse al idioma y para pasar el tiempo en sus ratos de soledad. Si le preguntaba algo de los clásicos, no se sentiría un ignorante... o eso esperaba.

- ¿Y cuál es tu libro favorito Matsuoka-kun?- preguntó ella acomodando un mechón de su cabellera detrás de la oreja para despejar su rostro y aquella acción hizo sonrojar al chico, quien apartó la mirada porque sintió que las piernas se le convertían en fideos. Descubrió que no era bueno para su corazón que ella lo llamara así con esa voz tan tranquila que poseía.

Tuvo que admitir que le encantaban "La fierecilla domada" y "Romeo y Julieta" por lo que se pasó hablando varios minutos con la profesora acerca de la obra y del autor.

- Mira la hora Matsuoka-kun, deberías de regresar pronto porque no falta mucho para que oscurezca- indicó ella consultando su reloj.

- Oh... cierto- murmuró él algo decaído por ya no poder seguir conversando con la profesora, disimuló bien su decepción y se acomodó su bolsa de libros al hombro para irse pero le surgió cierta incertidumbre al no saber cómo despedirse de ella, una porque no quería y otra porque, al no haber hablado así con ella antes, no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo referirse a ella.

- Te encamino a la puerta- ofreció la profesora y tomó la delantera para abrirla, Rin la siguió levemente decepcionado pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la mujer se seguía de largo porque no se refería a la puerta que había que atravesar para llegar a la piscina sino que ella lo iba a acompañar hasta la entrada de la preparatoria.

- N-no hace falta- dijo él en cuanto se dio cuenta y de inmediato se ruborizó pero esta vez Amakata se dio cuenta así que sintió un deje de ternura al verlo porque, a pesar de verse como un muchacho tan serio era tierno. Ella se recriminó por pensar aquello pero Rin no era su alumno así que se convenció de que no tenía nada de extraño creer que se veía lindo.

- Y ¿sólo has leído a Shakespeare, Matsuoka-kun?- preguntó ella ignorándolo por completo mientras seguía caminando, sabía perfectamente que el de Samezuka no se perdería rumbo a la salida pero quiso acompañarlo porque le pareció interesante.

- Pues... no- respondió el pelirrojo cohibido pero pronto se sintió en confianza así que dejó de agachar la cabeza para hablar de frente con ella. No conversaron mucho puesto que la salida no estaba tan lejos.

- Matsuoka-kun, me equivoqué hace un rato- dijo la profesora en cuanto alcanzaron la salida.

- ¿Huh?- balbuceó él desconcertado por aquella oración.

- No viniste en vano, tal vez era que hoy nos tocaba hablar a ti y a mi- aseguró ella ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo.

- Ahhh, s-sí... supongo- respondió él intentando sonar desinteresado pero internamente luchaba por reprimir el impulso de cubrir su rostro con ambas manos y ponerse a gritar de la emoción.

- Espero verte otro día y que hablemos- sugirió Amakata

- Claro- dijo Rin secamente porque los intestinos se le habían hecho un moño con aquella sugerencia e intentaba no hiperventilar- Nos vemos, sensei- se despidió y levantó una mano pero la tenía tan rígida por la emoción que parecía que había dado un manotazo al aire.

- No tienes por qué decirme "sensei", no eres mi alumno- respondió ella para calmarlo, el verlo así la hizo pensar que lo había intimidado pero ocurría lo contrario con el chico.

- Está bien... Nos vemos...

El pelirrojo quiso proseguir pero cayó en cuenta de que no sabía el nombre de ella y ella también lo notó así que decidió ayudarle.

- Amakata Miho- dijo la profesora de nuevo regalándole una sonrisa.

- Nos vemos, Amakata-san.

Rin quiso aplaudirse a sí mismo por poder pronunciar, sin tartamudeos o altibajos en la voz, el nombre de aquella mujer... o más bien el apellido, se vería muy osado si decía su nombre así nada más pero eso no quería decir que se había quedado con las ganas de hacerlo.

- Ten cuidado de regreso, Matsuoka-kun- despidió ella agitando suavemente una mano, el de Samezuka asintió levemente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su escuela.

Recorrió sólo unos pocos metros y volteó porque sintió la necesidad de hacerlo, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a Amakata todavía en la entrada de la escuela vigilando el camino hasta donde lo perdiera de vista, ella detectó que él volteó así que de nuevo se despidió con la mano. Rin se volvió bruscamente porque ahora sí no pudo hacer nada contra el sonrojo que le provocó aquello y aceleró el paso con el corazón casi saliéndole del pecho y pidiendo a los cielos que Amakata no se diese cuenta de que se había puesto rojo por su causa.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.<p>

Tal vez lo continúe pero no tengo la idea muy clara de cómo ella podría hacerle caso, ya ando juntando las ideas así que probablemente un día lo complete, mientras quédense con que a Rin le gustó Ama-chan n.n

"No where, now here" es una canción de SPYAIR que escuchaba en lo que me decidía a subirlo o no y pues decidí bautizar a éste fic así.

Cuídense mucho.


End file.
